Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Youngest Magical Girl
by BlackRoseHomura
Summary: Nagisa Momoe is one of the worlds youngest magical girls. She also like every other Magical turns into a witch, but what if she didn't. Are story begins in Mitakihara city on a quest for the worlds best Cheese
1. Chapter 1 The quest for cheese

Nagisa Momoe is one of the world's youngest magical girls, but she also follows the law of cycles, and turns into a witch. What if she never did now lets see where this would take her. In the show this timeline would be where Madoka become a God. Now Nagisa's story begins with her quest for cheese. Mitakihara city just a little bit before lunch. A ten year old girl with white hair, wearing a pink dress with white polka dots, a light blue backpack, magenta tights, and brown shoes with a pink bows. She has walked, and taken many buses to get to Mitakihara. "Alright I finally made it here. I heard this town has some great cheese." said Nagisa. She starts to walking around the town, but can't see any of the shops names because of all the people on their lunch. She tries asking for help, but continues to get tossed around in the crowd. She walks around in the crowd until she finds a nice park to sit at. The park is almost completely empty except for one man, and his 2/3 year old son. She sits down on a bench near where she walked in. She opens her bag to grab a piece of cheese she bought in kazamino before getting on the bus. She sits on the bench for an hour enjoying her piece of cheese, and drinking some water. The lunch rush as calmed down a bit, so she tries to go back out to find a place that sells cheese. She walks around for hours, but finds no places for cheese.

It's 4:00 pm before she finds a witch's labyrinth of an artist. Nagisa turns into a magical girl. Her clothes change into a brown hat with cat ears and fluffy balls on the ends of the strings. She also has a choker and suspenders the same color of brown, with two small red bows on them. Connected to these are brown bloomers with a candy shaped is also salmon colored cape jacket with white fur on the edge of it. She wears brown polka-dotted leggings that go under her bloomers and red flats. She also pulls out a black trumpet with red polka-dots, and a yellow cross. Nagisa looks around to see an open field of art. She walks around to find the witch, but she steps in the wrong spot, and a paper minion with a fish head attacks from underneath. The paper fish wraps around her legs, and another paper minion with an arm for a head tries to punch Nagisa. She uses her trumpet, and blows a dozen bubbles destroying the paper before it could hit blows a few bubbles at her feet destroying that paper minion. A loud scream burst out from the distant. Nagisa starts running towards it, and destroying all minions on her way. She makes to where the scream came from it came from the witch. The witch looks like the Arc de Triomphe, but with a head on it. Before Nagisa can attack a sculptor is dropped above her. Nagisa moves out the way, but her back smashes against a pillar. Almost a dozen paper minions wrap around her keeping her on the pilliar. Another minion climbs up, and starts slashing Nagisa giving paper cuts. The cuts are as deep as a pen tip. She starts to scream in horrible pain. While scream the minion slashes her under her nose almost hit it. Nagisa turns back to her casual clothes passing out from the pain. Before passing out she her gun shots not to far from her.

Nagisa wakes up on a white couch in a not very furnished apartment. A fiveteen year old girl with blonde hair that at the bottom has two drill shaped curls. The girl is wearing a school uniform with thin black tights. She carrying in a teapot, and some cake. "Where am I, and who are you?" asked Nagisa. "My name is Mami Tomoe, and this is my apartment." Mami offers Nagisa tea, and cake she says yes. "So what's your name, and what were you doing in that nightmare of a place?" asked Mami. "I'm Nagisa, and I was fighting a witch." as she looks a Mami's ring containing her soul gem. Mami's eyes look like they're going to pop out her head. "Aren't you a little young to be a magical girl?" asked Mami. "I'm the youngest magical girl ever or that's what Kyubey told me." said Nagisa. Mami thinks about for a minute, and says "It is possible that Kyubey saw your potential." said Mami. The talk a little more about where she came from, and why she's in Mitakihara. "I see you must really like cheese to travel over half of Japan." said Mami. Nagisa takes the last bit of her cake. "So tell me where are you staying currently, and how long you staying Mitakihara?" said Mami. "I don't know I usually sleep outside or at a bus stop.I'm going to be here for a least the next two months." said Nagisa "Well how would you like to stay here. I don't think in good conscious I let you sleep outside." said Mami smiling. Nagisa says yes, and hugs Mami with a big smile on her face. Nagisa has made a friend who reminds her of her mother.


	2. C2 Guide Madoka to become a magical girl

Nagisa dreams about a world of cheese where she can eat all of her favorite cheeses. However the dream turns into a nightmare when the cheese starts melting. The paper minions appear, and starts to beat Nagisa down into the ground until she can hardly move. Nagisa starts crying when Mami appears, and destroys all the minions. Mami grabs Nagisa, and carries her back to unmelted mountain of cheese. Before Nagisa could it eat she wakes up to Mami trying to get her up. "Wake up Nagisa." says Mami shake Nagisa sit ups rubbing her eye. "Good morning Nagisa." "Good morning Mami" said Nagisa as she hugged Mami, and Mami hugs her back. "Now Nagisa I'm going to make us some breakfast, and then we'll discuss the plan for today. You go take a shower." said Mami walking to the Kitchen. Nagisa heads to the bathroom. 25 minutes later Nagisa walks out of the bathroom in a yellow long sleeved dress with pink, and white flower. She is also wearing black tights, and two pink scrunchies. "That beautiful outfit Nagisa." says Mami placing some cheese cake on plate for her. Nagisa blushes "Thank you". Nagisa bows to Mami, and sits down. Nagisa starts eat the cheese cake. "So I've to go to school Nagisa. I would like for you to stay here, and when I get back home we'll go out to get some cheese for." said Mami. "Oookkkay I'll stay here." said Nagisa a little bit sad. "Left some food in the fridge if you get hungry, and there is a little TV in my room if you wanna watch it." said Mami about leave. Nagisa gets up, and gives Mami a big hugs her back, and Mami smiles at her "okay I'll be back". Mami leaves. Nagisa goes to watch some tv. Seven, and half hours later. Nagisa looks at the clock, and see that Mami will be home soon. Nagisa thinks to herself "I'm going to go the school, and see Mami as she gets out of school." Nagisa finishes her cheese, and leaves to head the school.

Nagisa makes to the school just as there letting out. Nagisa stands outside for 5 minutes before Mami walks out of school. Nagisa runs up to Mami, and hugs her. Mami hugs her back "what are you doing here. I though you were suppose to stay home." said Mami. "I couldn't wait to see you." said Nagisa excitedly. Mami grabs Nagisa's hand, and drags her near a tree. "Nagisa I need your help we need to follow a girl named Madoka, and try to convince her to become a magical." said Mami with a serious look on her face. Nagisa agree, and they wait for Madoka. Madoka walks out of the school with Sayaka Miki. They follow Madoka to the mall. Madoka has some food heads to the music store. Suddenly Madoka runs to a back part of the mall. Sayaka follows her, and then Mami does a little bit behind. Mami, and Nagisa rings start to glow. "A witch is coming its after Madoka." said Mami rushing to Madoka. When the make it to where Madoka they are sent to the witch's dimension.

Mami, and Nagisa activate their ring to transform into magical girls. Mami spots Madoka, and Sayaka being attack by 12 cotton minions with mustaches, and butterfly legs. Mami quickly springs into action as two rifled muskets appear. Mami blast 6 of them with easy. Nagisa uses her bubbles to destroy 3 other minions. As the other 3 minions are about to attack they are quickly destroy. "Mami was that you?" asked Nagisa. Mami doesn't respond, and witch gets away. "Please Homura lets not do this." say Mami looking a black haired girl in a white jacket with a black undershirt, a black bow under her neck, a grey skirt, black tights with purple diamonds going down the sides, and black heels.

"I have unfinished business with Kyubey. Madoka hand that thing over." demand Homura. Mami pulls out a rifle, and shots right next to Homura's head. "Madoka don't Homura wants to kill him. Homura if it has to be this way then, so be it. Madoka will become a magical." says Mami as she jumps at Homura. Homura pulls out a shotgun, and collides it with Mami's shot at each other, but the shots miss. As the fight goes on Nagisa walks over to Madoka, and Kyubey. Sayaka stops her, and says "if your like your friends over there then you can leave us alone." says Sayaka. Madoka walks past Sayaka, and hands Kyubey to Nagisa. Nagisa start to use her healing bubbles to heal Kyubey. "Thank you Nagisa." says Kyubey. Kyubey turns to Madoka, and ask "how would you like to become a magical girl?" Madoka asks " What's a magical girl?" "A magical is what Mami, Homura, and Nagisa are. They fights witches, and save." explained Kyubey. They are silent for a moment. "So will you become a magical girl?" asked Kyubey. Madoka looks down, and says "I don't know." Homura punts Kyubey, and tells Madoka "Don't listen to that thing. He's lying to you there is more to a magical girl evil things." A ribbon appears around Homura. Homura is pulled towards Mami. Homura pulls out a sub machine gun, and starts shooting Mami missing all shots. Nagisa ask Madoka "if your not sure then don't deside now." "Your right Nagisa I shouldn't deside now." said Madoka. "Would like to come to home with me, and Mami. We'll just talk, and maybe become friends." said Nagisa. Madoka likes the idea, and agrees to come to Mami house. Nagisa blast bubbles in between Mami, and Homura. They stop fighting, and look at Nagisa. "That's enough the witch is gone, and so is Kyubey there is no point in fighting anymore." said Nagisa pleading to them. Homura disappears, and Mami transform back into her school outfit. "All right lets head to my place, and I'll explain everything." said Mami.


End file.
